


Aria salvatrice

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Old text, On Hiatus, Parallel Universes, Superpowers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Monde parallèle au nôtre où le chant possède certaines capacités surnaturelles. Nombreux jeunes s'engagent dans l'armée pour l'utiliser contre la menace que représentent les Wugs. Mais si leur intentions étaient loin d'être totalement destructrices?





	Aria salvatrice

La salle était remplie et il fallait que ce jeune homme brise la glace pour exposer son talent à tous. Il avait une passion démesurée pour le chant, mais sa timidité l'avait empêché de se lancer. Cependant il n'avait guère le choix. Il avait reçu une lettre, il y avait de cela deux semaines, comme quoi il était sélectionné pour l'armée dont il avait un peu oublié le nom pour le moment. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était comment il était arrivé là, mais il n'allait pas passer à côté de cette occasion en or, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Dans ce monde, le chant était très important, il pouvait créer des guerres, mais aussi les arrêter. L'homme qui était appelé pour sauver le monde ne savait pas encore à quel point son timbre de voix était fort. Les militaires habillés de noir et de rouge l'observaient avec un regard sévère. Il expira un grand coup, dégageant ses cheveux bleu clair et traversa la base avec nervosité jusqu'à une petite bâtisse dont la porte comportait une inscription : « entrée audition nouvelles recrues ». Cet homme commença à chanter, en essayant d'oublier ses péripéties, mais si bas que les militaires lui demandèrent d'un ton un peu sec de laisser libre cours à ses cordes vocales, lui affirmant qu'il ne détruirait rien, car ils étaient entraînés à la dure.

« Monsieur Kintaro Alexandre, votre chant dont nous avons reçu un enregistrement a été apprécié pour sa fraîcheur.  
-Enregistrement ? Fraîcheur ? Je n'ai rien envoyé moi.  
-Alors on remerciera la personne qui l'a fait, si on la retrouve, bien que l'enregistrement soit à votre nom. Chantez et plus vite que ça. »

Alexandre recommença à chanter avec toute son âme en fermant les yeux. La température baissait de plus en plus, gelant sur place les insectes qui volaient paisiblement, mais les soldats ne grelottaient pas pour autant. Après la dixième chute d'insecte prisonnier du froid, il soupira, un peu agacé.

« Cela arrive à chaque fois, j'en suis navré.  
-Voyons, nous sommes des plus satisfaits. Et puis, votre pouvoir que plus que rafraîchissant et agréable à entendre pas comme certaines recrues qui incendient tout sur leur passage.  
-Alors ? Je commence quand ?  
-Maintenant, vous serez dans le bloc D avec d'autres de vos camarades. Ne les refroidissez pas trop même si parfois ils sont agaçants. Des combattants malades c'est aussi mauvais pour nous que pour vous.  
-J'ai du mal à être en groupe.  
-Pourtant, pour battre les wugs, il faudra utiliser tout le pouvoir caché dans vos cordes vocales, en attendant filez soldat. »

Alexandre sortit de la salle, on lui donna un vague plan de la caserne pour s'orienter. Il était heureux d'enfin savoir ce que sa voix pouvait faire. Il était assez rare de manipuler la température comme un élément, certains étaient capables d'inonder des villes entières grâce à leur timbre mais l'inverse était possible. L'armée entraînait du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses jeunes recrues afin de repousser la menace que représentaient les Wugs, Ces derniers surpassaient la taille d'un arbre moyen et étaient dotés d'une bonne rangée de dents bien aiguisées. Le jeune n'en avait vu qu'un seul lors d'une baignade dans la rivière. Il avait des yeux globuleux rouges, un crâne légèrement en forme de pointe et recouvert d'écailles grises qui prenaient différentes couleurs à la lumière du soleil. Le garçonnet qu'il était à l'époque avait crié de tous ses poumons, par peur, en fermant les paupières pour aller auprès d'un adulte, afin qu'il alerte les forces anti-wugs. L'éducation de cette planète était ainsi. Les habitants de ce monde étaient bien plus colorés que les terriens voire presque aveuglant. Alexandre en était un parfait exemple avec ses cheveux bleus clairs et ses yeux violets.

Le bloc semblait taillé dans une pierre, qui semblait être armé d'une couleur rouge vif avec une grande entrée surmonté d'un D de taille impressionnante. La nouvelle recrue poussa la porte et regarda autour de lui. Ne voyant aucun signe d'une autre personne, Alexandre posa ses affaires au pied d'un lit superposé et s'installa sur la couchette du bas. Il jeta un regard dans le vide que lui laissait ce lieu. Pourquoi était-il seul ?

« Oh ! Un camarade ici, c'est rare. »

Alexandre était surpris d'entendre une voix, lui qui pensait cet endroit désert, il se trompait.

« Je suis ton camarade de bloc, Charleno, mais nomme-moi Char. C'est quoi ta spécialité ?  
-Je refroidis, on dirait.  
-Tu es mon inverse moi, je chauffe à l'extrême. »

La nouvelle recrue se mit à rire fortement, si bien qu'après quelques instants, il devait se tenir les côtes pour respirer correctement. Charleno le regarda attentivement en avançant le temps que son fou-rire s'arrête. A la fin de ce dernier, Alexandre jeta un œil à son camarade qui était à présent devant lui. Son compagnon de bloc avait les cheveux rouges avec quelques mèches orange flash, et les yeux d'un jaune qui aurait pu rivaliser avec un agrume acide.

« Content de te voir enfin Charleno.  
-Char... Tu as quelques leçons de retard, mais je t'aiderai à rattraper avec plaisir.  
-Non je m'en sortirai seul.  
-Il n'y a pas que ton pouvoir qui glace le sang...Mais je suis têtu ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus releva brièvement les épaules et finit de s'installer, pas trop près de son comité d'accueil mais pas trop loin non plus. Ce dernier soupirait, Charleno ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, mais il ferait tout pour fondre le mur de glace que son camarade avait érigé pour se protéger. Bien sûr, Alexandre ne l'avait pas vraiment fait mais la distance entre eux lui faisait penser à ça. Une musique retentit et Char prit le bleuté par le bras avant de sortir de la bâtisse.

« Lâche-moi !  
-On a notre premier cours particulier. Comme j'étais le seul à contrôler la température, on me mettait avec ceux qui produisent du feu,vu qu'au fond la chaleur et le feu sont proches.»

Alexandre s'interrogeait sur la rareté de son pouvoir, mais il aurait sûrement une réponse très vite. Les militaires avaient un tas de spécialistes en tous genres, alors pourquoi pas un spécialiste de la maîtrise de la température. Ils arrivaient dans un lieu fermé avec quelques mannequins et des cibles un peu usées par les années.

« Génial, on s'éclate, Alex.  
-Alex ?  
-Je dérange le petit couple ou c'est bon ?  
-On est là, monsieur l'instructeur.  
-Madame ou je te tue sur place. »

Charleno était sans voix et Alexandre l'en remerciait profondément. Ils pouvaient passer à autre chose, ce qui serait peut-être utile quand ils seraient dans les rangs.

« Bien, maintenant que l'autre moulin à paroles se la ferme, je me présente : Jasminaka, colonel et professeur des raretés telles que vous. Mon chant est fort proche du vôtre, mais pas aussi puissant qu'après un entraînement avec moi. Compris les novices ?  
-Oui Colonel. »

Les deux hommes avaient dit cela d'une même voix ce qui fit esquisser un sourire au colonel. Elle remit sa caquette du mieux qu'elle put sur ses cheveux violets comme les yeux d'Alexandre. Elle traînait un mannequin en bois qui ressemblait vaguement à un wug. Si on oubliait qu'il était dépourvu de la rangée de dents pointues que ces créatures possédaient toutes.

« Voici votre cible je vous demande de la réduire en morceaux grâce à vos pouvoirs.  
-Madame le colonel ?  
-Un souci le bleu ?  
-On a la même cible.  
-C'est vrai. Mais une coopération entre vous, serait pas mal la bleusaille. Le travail en équipe est essentiel pour battre ces créatures. »

Alexandre poussa un long soupir tandis que Jasminaka ramenait son mannequin en bois pour s'exercer seul.

« Puis madame sauf votre respect avant de nous foutre en tandem, il faudrait qu'on maîtrise nos pouvoirs.  
-Je suis sûr qu'on le regrettera. Tenez votre pseudo-Wug. »  
Elle le lâcha sur le pied de la nouvelle recrue qui cria de douleur. La colonel inspira et commença à chanter fort. Alexandre sentit son corps se refroidir puis chauffer en fonction du rythme.

« Je vais coopérer avec Char, mais, avant, j'aimerais comprendre comment fonctionnent mes attaques.  
-Pas trop envie, mais soit tu devras parler à ton collègue pour te guider.  
-Oui, madame.  
-Bien, soldat Hitto. Faites chauffer ce morceau de bois.  
-Pas de soucis, miss. »

Elle lança un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux rouges et oranges, ce qui le fit commencer à chanter très joyeusement, la température augmenta et Alexandre se sentit remotivé. Il se concentra et regarda le Wug postiche. Il se cala sur le rythme de son compagnon de bloc pour enfin sortir une note qui gela toute la pièce sauf le wug en bois de Charleno. Jasminaka regarda la salle d'entraînement. Puis, elle posa violemment ses mains sur la jeune recrue.

« Tu avais raison pour l'entraînement solo. Pour le moment, tu ignores même les bases de la subtilité de ton timbre. Soldat Hitto, veuillez expliquer ce que vous avez fait à ce wug.  
-S'il souhaite bien m 'écouter.  
-Il le fera. Sinon, il saura de quel bois je me chauffe. »

Alexandre serra les dents et défonça aux poings son mannequin en bois avant de s'approcher du colonel d'un air féroce. Charleno le prit par les épaules et le recula vivement en lui bouchant les oreilles. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mordit la main de son camarade qui ne broncha pas malgré la force mise dans sa mâchoire.

« Tu es fou, ma parole, on dit qu'elle a abattu tout un troupeau de Wugs grâce à un amplificateur de voix tout simple et non homologué. Alors, obéis, même si tu ne le veux pas. »

La surprise passée, l'homme nouvellement arrivé se recula et vit avec étonnement ce bout de femme qu'était Jasminaka avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle n'était certes pas très grande mais son regard exprimait toute sa force de caractère. Un cri retentit dans la caserne ainsi qu'une alarme. Les deux recrues de la température sursautèrent un peu à cause du volume sonore de cette dernière. Alexandre souleva un sourcil tandis que Charleno sembla encore plus sourire.

« C'est génial, une attaque de wugs, ici, à la caserne c'est très rare, tu vas voir les éléments se déchaîner suis-moi on va regarder ce spectacle. »

Le jeune homme soupira tandis qu'il se faisait emporter sur un terrain envahi par trois wugs complètement différents. Le premier semblait être en feu et s'amusait joyeusement à détruire tout ce qu'il tombait sous la patte. Le second était recouvert de plumes vertes, et enfin le dernier avait de très nombreuses pattes, si bien qu'il avait du mal à les compter. Les bestiaux, voyant les gens se ressembler ainsi, décidèrent de pousser un cri ensemble. Jasminaka s'avança vers un, le premier, accompagné d'une femme et d'un homme solidement musclé. Ils chantèrent d'une même voix et firent disparaître la menace. Les trois combattants se retournèrent et dirent fièrement.

« Alors, la bleusaille, vous voyez ce que ça peut faire un travail d'équipe ? »

Alexandre était bouche bée, il n'avait jamais vu un wug disparaître aussi vite. Les envahisseurs s'évaporèrent dans la nature une fois vaincus. Où ils allaient ? Nul le savait mais au moins ils ne les revoyaient plus. C'était un des mystères qui entouraient ces bêtes venues d'ailleurs mais pourtant si familières. Leur façon d'être présent, puis l'instant d'après plus aucune trace d'eux à part les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés. Si bien qu'au début on croyait que c'était juste une manifestation bizarre de la nature. Les scientifiques et le gouvernement, voulant résoudre ce mystère, ils se mirent à essayer de trouver une explication à ses catastrophes éparpillées dans le monde. Un seul point commun les reliait entre elles : les marques de morsures immenses. Donc les recherches avaient commencées, il avait fallu cinq longues années avant de découvrir les wugs et leur culpabilité dans les événements qui bouleversaient les gens vivants sur cette planète. A chaque mission de capture, le wug prisonnier se téléportait ailleurs si bien qu'aucune analyse n'avait été faite jusqu'alors.  
Les soldats du bloc C firent fuir le wug plein de plumes avec une seule note. Alexandre paniqua un peu, il devait faire quelque chose, cette fois-ci, et montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas faible. De rage, il courut vers la troisième créature, se concentra, puis le paralysa, sans que cette dernière disparut. Les militaires lancèrent des cordes et et traînèrent le wug. Charleno posa sa main sur la tête de son compagnon de bloc.

« J'ignore comment tu as fait, mec, mais on a peut-être une chance de savoir d'où viennent ces trucs, grâce à toi. Je suis fier d'être ton partenaire de combat.  
-Partenaire ?  
-On est dans le même bloc donc on sera amené à se battre ensemble.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, tu le vois bien.  
-Coincé, Alex. »

L'homme qui avait paralysé le wug avec sa voix, se fit envahir par d'autres soldats qu'il avait pu voir de loin. Certains lui faisaient des compliments, puis ils avait ceux qui râlaient parce qu'un novice ait réussi un coup de maître, bien qu'il ne soit engagé que depuis quelques heures.

« Bande de pots de colle ! »

Alexandre chanta et la foule s'écarta par peur d'être refroidie. Le manipulateur de la chaleur savait que derrière cette froideur se cachait un personne douce et amicale, comme il cachait ses parties glaciales sous un visage des plus jovial. Avec beaucoup d'insistance, l'homme aux cheveux rouges réussirait à dompter le nouvel arrivant.  
Les heures passaient sans que le wug ne bougeât et les scientifiques s'affairaient à analyser la bête avant qu'elle ne s'en allât. La découverte tomba comme un couperet pour ces derniers. Les wugs provenaient de cette planète mais d'un futur très éloigné ou d'un passé lointain. Une autre question venait aux savants : comment étaient-ils arrivé à cette époque et comment y retournaient-ils ? Ils fouillèrent la bête, puis elle disparut, comme à son habitude. Victorin, le chef de cette équipe, décida d'aller voir Alexandre le plus vite possible. Il devait trouver ce qui permettait de faire venir les wugs et pourquoi.  
Dans le bloc D, Charleno parlait comme un excité à Alexandre. Ce dernier ignorait, comme il pouvait, son camarade. Le rouge, un peu fâché, en désespoir de cause, s'installa sur le lit de son partenaire. C'était une façon très peu délicate de lui signaler qu'ils devaient parler. L'homme aux cheveux bleus se coucha dans un lit dans le fond du bloc et s'endormit directement. Le scientifique faisait son entrée à ce moment même couvert de sueur.

« Désolé, il s'est endormi, à l'instant.  
-Tu dois être son partenaire ?  
-On m'a donné ce poste en effet. »

Victorin examina de bas en haut son frère avant d'esquisser un sourire. Le savant avait deviné le but de la composition de ce duo très improbable. Ces deux-là avaient bien plus en commun que leurs pouvoirs sur la température.

« On a bien fait, tu as l'air d'être l'homme parfait pour ce petit prodige.  
-Alex a fait quelque chose d'exceptionnel ?  
-Cette information est secrète mais on peut aisément l'affirmer. J'aimerais que tu lui dises qu'on attend sa présence demain au département scientifique.  
-Je n'y manquerai pas, même si je doute qu'il m'écoute.  
-Il le fera, j'en suis certain. Sur ce il est temps d'éteindre les feux, frangin. »

Charleno éteignit les lumières dès que Victorin disparut. Il soupira un peu et retourna à son lit pour y dormir une nuit tranquille. Il connaissait son scientifique de frère, rien ou presque ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Le lendemain, Alexandre vit que son pot de colle attitré était assis sur sa couche, les cheveux drôlement en bataille comme si son sommeil avait été loin d'être tranquille pour lui. Il marmonna un peu, le jeune héros essayait de démêler sans succès ce que le rouge avait pu prononcer, puis il se retourna avec son sourire habituel.

« Ah, enfin réveillé. Victorin t'attend au labo, il a un truc à te dire je pense.  
-C'est qui Victorin ?  
-Le chef des scientifiques. Tu veux que je t'y emmène.  
-Oui, en effet.  
-J'enfile un pantalon alors. »

Charleno mit son pantalon et se dirigea vers la sortie du Bloc si rapidement qu'Alexandre eût du mal à suivre cette cadence. La froideur de son compagnon ne collait vraiment pas avec ce qu'il en avait vu pour le moment à penser même que quelqu'un ressemblant au rouge avait pris sa place. Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment de Victorin en à peine une dizaine de minutes.

« C'était rapide Char.  
-Maintenant, je vous laisse alors.  
-Non, tu restes, petit frère. »

Alexandre eut du mal à le croire, ces deux-là n'avaient aucun point commun physique, leurs sourires se ressemblaient mais cela était l'unique ressemblance. Le bleuté rigolait doucement, content de n'être pas le seul mal à l'aise.

« Alors, j'aimerai que tu recommences ton exploit d'hier, dit Victorin d'un ton clair  
-Pour quoi faire ? Répondis Alexandre  
-On aimerait avoir confirmation d'une chose pour compléter notre théorie pour l'instant secrète. Tes capacités seront utiles.  
-Je dois faire quoi au juste ?  
-Endormir un wug comme hier avec ton froid.  
-Mais j'ignore comment j'ai fait.  
-J'ai bien regardé, moi, je pourrais t'aider, dis Charleno.  
-Bien. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer les garçons. A bientôt, petit frère. »

Charleno grogna et sortit le plus vite possible du bâtiment en se terrant dans le silence. Alexandre salua Victorin avant de suivre celui qui pourrait le guider dans sa mission. L'homme du chaud s'arrêta et se mit à chanter doucement une mélodie douce mais une chaleur bienveillante s'en échappait. Le bleuté s'assit et l'écouta, il aimait le son qui se dégageait, il semblait bien plus sincère comme ça, sans ce sourire qu'il affichait en permanence.

« Ah tu es là ?  
-Oui, désolé d'être aussi froid.  
-Tu ne fais rien de mal. Ce n'est qu'une façon de te protéger des autres. »

Alexandre devint très rouge, ce qui fit rire Charleno. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment avant de rire en chœur. Après, le jeune homme reprit son souffle pour demander une chose à son nouvel ami.

« Dis-moi, comment j'ai fait ?  
-Tu as mis les bras un peu écartés de ton corps, fermé les yeux et chanté. »

Alexandre prit position et demanda à Char si c'était bon. Celui-ci répondit négativement et lui donna quelques conseils de respiration.

« Maintenant essaye !  
-D'accord. »

Alexandre chanta. Charleno pouvait sentir que ses organes refroidissaient doucement. Il sourit et signala à son ami qu'il avait réussi. Heureux comme tout, le bleuté s'autorisa un petit cri de joie. Les jours passaient sans qu'un Wug ne se montrât et la complicité des deux hommes du bloc D se renforçait.  
Après deux mois, les deux amis étaient de permission de sortie. Ils rigolaient joyeusement tandis qu'un wug aux yeux multiples, au point qu'il était impossible d'en compter le nombre exact, s'amusait à détruire l'étal d'une vendeuse de fruits. Le rouge appela la base en signalant que bientôt il y aurait un wug givré à leur disposition. Victorin prit un véhicule tout content.

Le Wug hurlait si bien que la voix du jeune soldat était recouvert donc moins fort. Le scientifique débarqua alors que le wug semblait ralentir. L'homme aux cheveux de feu et son ami chantait d'un même ton. Le plus âgé du groupe remit sa chemise correctement et enclencha sa machine.

« Frangin, qu'est que tu fais ?  
-Tu verras, Char. »

Le scientifique resta à bonne distance de la créature et tourna autour avec sa machine qui était pourvue d'ampoules différentes jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière orange vînt s'allumer. Victorin s'arrêta et souri.

« Bien, refroidissons cette créature, Alexandre prend ça »

Il lança un haut-parleur au bleuté, celui-ci souleva un sourcil puis commença ce qu'il avait à faire. Après une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes, la bête cessa de bouger. Le chef de l'équipe de chercheurs sortait un long couteau et se jeta sur le wug pour en extirper un objet vraiment étrange. Victorin y chipota un peu et celui-ci s'arrêta de clignoter vivement. Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

« Qu'est que tu as fait ?  
-Comme je m'en doutais, ceci est un dispositif qui permet au wugs d'arriver mais aussi de retourner d'où ils viennent.  
-Et, c'est où ça ?  
-Je dirais : le futur. »

Alexandre et Charleno poussèrent un énorme cri d'étonnement alors que Victorin observait l'appareil sous toutes les coutures.

« Je dois l'emmener au labo, les garçons, dès que j'en sais plus vous le saurez puisque c'est grâce à vous. Je file. »

Le scientifique à la chevelure ocre avec des mèches vertes monta dans l'hélicoptère et décolla sans un regard pour les deux autres. Le bleuté soupira longuement, ce qui fit grandement sourire son ami.

« On était en vacances...  
-Bah, faut croire que c'est fini, Alex, puis on a pu tester notre duo.  
-Comme Jasminaka l'avait prédit...  
-On forme une paire du tonnerre, mon pote. »

Alexandre lâcha un léger soupir avant de retourner à la base militaire. Elle était à deux heures de marche de la ville mais ça prenait la moitié du temps par la voie ferrée. Les soldats regardèrent l'heure et coururent en direction de la gare sans un mot, ils savaient que s'ils ne pressaient pas, le pas leurs chances d'avoir rapidement un train pour leur caserne serait réduites fortement. Il y passait un train toutes les heures vingt trois. Avec une chance incroyable, ils montèrent dans le véhicule un peu essoufflés par l'effort fourni.  
Victorin quand à lui analysait ce qu'il avait retiré du corps du wug, il vit qu'il y avait un compte à rebours stoppé à quelques secondes de zéro. Le scientifique le connecta à une machine pour voir de quelle époque, il pouvait venir et la surprise le laissa si perplexe qu'il poussa un cri qui alerta un bon nombre de militaires. Quand les deux jeunes soldats entrèrent dans le labo, le grand frère de Charleno était toujours à terre un peu choqué.

« Ils viennent pour éliminer une maladie encore endormie à ce siècle.  
-Siècle ?  
-Oui, les wugs détruisent tout ce qui contient ces cellules dangereuses et on les a empêchés d'agir avec nos attaques.  
-Alors, on devrait faire fuir les gens dans les environs et les laisser ?  
-C'est cela, l'idée.  
-Bien, Victorin, relève-toi et dis-le à tout le monde. C'est ton rôle, après tout. »

Ils répartirent dans toute la base répandre la nouvelle et prévenir les autres structures militaires que ces créatures combattaient pour le futur qui entendaient la descendance des gens de celle-ci. Il fallut quelques semaines pour que la vérité soit acceptée de tous, mais les preuves était plus concluantes. Charleno et Alexandre devinrent les meilleurs ange-gardiens de la population et leurs histoires rentreraient sûrement pour de très longues années dans les manuels scolaires.


End file.
